Permanent Scars
by Princess Iron Fan
Summary: What would happen if everyone was divided by two gangs in the normal world? Pairings: ShikaTema, slight KibaHina, NejiTenten


Her day had escalated pleasantly.

Really.

That was so rare for Temari, but because of that, she was enjoying the day very much.  
She was off from work today that meant stepping inside that damn restaurant wouldn't happen today. Thank god. Her customers were always the ones who were too damn specific, or took ages to pick out even their beverage. It annoyed her deeply, but if she wanted to keep her job, she couldn't exactly cock her usual attitude with them. She even wondered why she picked that job in the first place; she knew she had a short fuse.

But now, school had just let out. Kankuro was beside her as they made their way slowly but surely through the large mass of older high scholars. They were on their way to the parking lot, to jump in their silver pick-up, and head off to The Yards. Of course, Gaara never came with them. Gaara always preferred to walk everywhere. Even back to the triplet's apartment and the gas station he was employed at close by. She knew it was because he passionately hated being around people, even his siblings. They didn't mind though. He was in a completely different gang to boot.

And as for the gangs, they were a big story behind them. No one in that Japanese town lacked knowledge about the two tops. At least, the natives have knowledge. Not visitors, of course, the town never really obtained any, and once they did, they were filled with the knowledge quickly.

The two gangs were named The Mangetsu and The Muteki. The Mangetsu was much more notorious than the Muteki, because they were larger and had access to better things, "trades", and most of all had a much higher kill count as they called it. They leader went by Uchiha Itachi, the most feared man in the whole town. Even most of his own gang hated being around him, because when they were their nervousness was clearly noticeable. He was cold, ruthless, and strong. Formidable, very formidable. And his gang members were like that as well, but maybe not to such an extent. Even Gaara was in The Mangetsu.

Then came the Muteki. They were closer than the other gang, and sure they had kill counts, trades, and weapons, but were just all around a less active gang. However, they still held a bitter rivalry against their fellow gang. A very bitter one, fueled by many years of members hating each other. The two leaders hated one another most, though, since Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's brother, was leader of The Muteki. Even though he was still in high school, he kept his talk about being in a gang low, actually, to almost none. He didn't want to be booted out of the high school during senior year, but yet he didn't want to forfeit his position. It was for the sake of his gang. They all respected him a great leader, even if The Muteki was "weaker" that The Mangetsu.

As for Temari, she was an important member of The Muteki. She had almost always been, ever since it formed, since her and Sasuke were very close friends. Being one of the only females, and having two male siblings you can imagine how much of the opposite sex was involved in her life. But yet, she wasn't lustful or slutty at the least. If anything, the girl was more modest than most in the way she dressed. Originally, one would expect different, but no, Temari wasn't an attention whore.

She knew every single on of the members of the Muteki, but her good friends had always been Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto. They were the original gang, and began to recruit other friends as they grew older, and their hate for the other group of guys was fueled even more from other influences of their friends.

The Muteki's turf was The Yards, and the area around it. The Yards was an old abandoned building towards the broke edge of town. It was actually VERY old, and the reason for its name was due to the small field in the back which the gang usually used as a meeting area before night broke. When it did, the group would head inside the building, and spend the rest of the night in there. The Yards was almost like a second home to The Muteki. A majority of them had sucky lives at home, generally in crappy apartments or homes that were hallow for no love circulated. The Yards held plenty of "love", and even more than that. Drinks and snacks were usually brought in by members slightly better off, either that, or the rest of them starved for a night or two. Old furniture made its way inside, and was scattered around the whole area. A fire was usually aflame in a metal container towards the middle, supplying heat, and the rest was purely the joy of being around your friends.

Temari couldn't help but smile. This was going to be another one of those nights, a night that she likes to remember, and wanted to remember. A night she never wanted to end. A night that let her escape, from all the other shitty problems. She hugged herself in the passenger seat and glanced to her side, staring out the window as the automobile sped its way down the trashy road.  
Kankuro glanced over briefly and smirked. "Happy?" he asked, turning his attention back to the road.

"What do ya think?" she replied, with a small smile.

Kankuro laughed, "Yeah, I'm so fucking glad it's Friday. This week has sucked, and I need to unwind with a few beers."  
"I guess we're staying the night then?" she asked him.  
"Yeah."  
Temari crossed her legs. They were almost there; well, to the place they parked. Always, in a close by apartment complexes lot. Because too many cars near The Yards would make it suspicious, even more than it already was with sometimes noticeable smoke emitting from it. So what if they had to walk a bit, it was fine with the two.

* * *

Okay, this is the intro. Only the intro. I have a lot more comin' folks, and I'll just say right now, no-likey no-ready. 

Well, I would love to hear from you if you do like it so far :3 Helpful advice is also a major plus. But don't cock an attitude with me because you know, **_I don't own Naruto_**, I really don't. Also, this is my first fanfic, and it's ONLY a fanfic.


End file.
